Jan'alai (original)
Jan'alai is the Amani lord of dragonhawks. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Jan'alai Trash The path to Jan'alai begins past Nalorakk's platform and feature's a gauntlet with a twist -- Amani'shi Scouts are watching for you and must be stopped. See the Jan'alai/Gauntlet page for strategies on reaching Jan'alai. Abilities *'Flame Breath': A cone that has a long range but a small width, this does about 4-5k to people in a single line and adds up fast (believe to be random target). It is important to minimize its damage by spreading out appropriately. *'Fire Bombs': He will periodically teleport the entire raid to him, put up "flame walls" on the outer ring of his area so you cannot escape. He will then begin spawning "time bombs" randomly throughout his area. After approximately 10 seconds they will blow up dealing 3-5k(?) dmg in a 5 yard area, so you need to find a spot that is safe and does not have fire bombs on it. This ability seems to be on a random timer as sometimes he will forget about it and other times he will spam it. *'Summon Amani'shi Hatcher': About every 90 seconds during the fight he calls 2 Amani'shi Hatchers(Low HP) which run mostly to either side (sometimes both Hatchers go to the same side, like when all of one sides eggs are spawned) and begin hatching eggs into Amani Dragonhawks at an accelerated rate: starting with one, and one more each time (1,2,3,4 ... for instance, letting him hatch 4 times will spawn 1+2+3+4=10 adds and destroy 10 eggs). After spawning all of one side, the Amani'shi Hatcher will move to the other side and spawn that side if not killed. *'Spawn all remaining eggs': At 35% health all the remaining eggs will spawn. This is why you need to let a few eggs hatch on each side to limit the number of eggs left when you reach 35%. *'Berserk Timer': Jan'Alai has two 'berserk' timers. At 5 minutes into the fight, or 25% health, he will 'soft enrage', increasing his damage done. At 10 minutes, Jan'alai will berserk, significantly increasing the damage of his melee and Flame Breath, very quickly wiping the raid. Amani Dragonhawks The Amani'shi Dragonhawk Hatchlings deal melee damage. They can be trapped, feared, frozen, and killed using AOE or single target attacks. *'Flame Buffet': Increase fire damage taken by 2%. Stacks indefinitely. Can be dispelled. Strategy DPS and Enrage Jan'alai stands atop a platform with two smaller platforms on each side connected by a short bridge. The smaller platforms to the right and left contain Amani Dragonhawk eggs (20 eggs on each side). The Amani Dragonhawk eggs will be hatched throughout the fight by Amani'shi Hatcher and finally at 35% Jan'alai himself will hatch all remaining eggs. He has two enrage timers: one at 5 minutes that is rather unimportant, as it only increases his damage by 50% and speed by 50%, but at 10 minutes he goes berserk. You will need to get him down before this 10 minute timer. It is important to spread out during this fight because periodically Jan'alai will cast a Flame Breath that does conical damage to a random player and others who are close. Bombs At random intervals (approximately every 30-60 seconds) Jan'alai will teleports himself and the whole raid to the center of the main platform. He will then create a series of Time Bombs. They appear first as small sparks then become large balls of fire. The bombs detonate after approximately twelve seconds dealing significant damage to all players within 5 yards. Players should look for deliberately placed gaps in the bombs which will keep them at least 5 yards from any bomb. (Inverting the camera to look down onto the platform aids in finding a spot). Tips: New bombs usually spawn under random players' feet. If you have Deadly boss mod or similar addons installed, it is actually better to STAND STILL after you are teleported, look for a clear area, and move to it at the last 2 seconds. If you move immediately after the teleport, you are likely to make more bombs spawn under your feet, which means you will have less clear area to stand on. When the Time Bombs cover the ground all exits from the main platform, including those to the hatchery platforms, are blocked by fire. Any attempt to cross this wall of fire will result in immediate death. Mages have the ability to blink through the flamewall without activating the "instant death," thereby avoiding all bomb explosions. Dragonhawks Approximately every ninety seconds Jan'alai will call two non-elite Amani'shi Hatchers. The Amani'shi Hatchers will appear at the stairs where your group entered. They will then run onto the smaller platforms and begin hatching Amani Dragonhawk Hatchling eggs. The rate at which Amani Dragonhawk eggs hatch increases every tick i.e. the first tick he hatches hatches one, the next tick hatches two more, the next tick hatches three more, then four more, then five more. The Amani Dragonhawk Hatchlings can spawn very quickly so keeping track of the Amani'shi Hatchers becomes important. You can quickly become over run by Amani Dragonhawk Hatchlings if you allow too many eggs to be hatched at one time. Egg hatching places you between a rock and a hard place. When Jan'alai's health reaches 35% he will hatch all of the remaining Amani Dragonhawk eggs. If you have not allowed the Amani'shi Hatchers to spawn a few eggs during the fight this can produce a large amount of Amani Dragonhawk Hatchlings from both sides and will probably wipe the raid. Also, you must hatch eggs fast enough to avoid the boss's berserk timer. The Amani'shi Hatchers are fairly weak and can be easily killed, killing only one outright and allowing the other to hatch a small number of Amani Dragonhawk eggs each time is a very good idea. For example: Have a rogue or other dps kill the left hatcher when it spawns. Let the other open 3-5 waves and let the offtank take care of these while while 2 AoE classes dps them down. When this side is clear just repeat the same on the other side. This way when he reaches 35% all the hatchlings will come from 1 side and can be easily controlled by tanking them, hunter trap, mage frost nova, etc. Doing this also means fewer Amani Dragonhawks will spawn near the end of the fight when Jan'alai calls on the remaining eggs to hatch. Care must be taken with the number hatched since the Amani Dragonhawks should be killed before the next teleport/fire ball spell cast because trying to AoE down too many Amani Dragonhawks while avoiding the fire balls is more difficult. Alternate Strategies Paladin Off tank: A paladin off tank can easily handle tanking all of the eggs from one side with 1 healer. This method requires 2 high AoE damagers though (warlock, mage). In this manner, the fight can be simplified to just 2 egg sets, and then focus on the boss. Largest hindrance to this method is making sure no one Flame Breathes the paladin with 30+ debuffs. The paladin can also Divine Shield (bubble) out of the debuffs. Moonkin Off tank: A Balance Druid is a substitute for tanking all of the eggs from one side with 1 healer. The Moonkin should have a large health pool and high armor. This method also requires 2 AoE damagers as well. In this manner, the fight can be simplified to 2-3 egg sets, and then focus on the boss. The Moonkin in this situation should use Hurricane + Barkskin for each set of eggs. Additionally a macro should be ready to switch to Dire Bear Form, AoE taunt, and switch back to Moonkin Form if control is lost. Front loading hatchlings: If you have a mage for frost nova and slows along with 1-2 other good AoE DPSers, you might want to let the first hatcher clear out one entire side. While difficult, this can work, and doing this on the first spawn means that its easy to reset the fight and start over if an AoEer dies. Note that once the hatchers finish hatching one entire side they'll move to the other side, so be sure to kill it after the first 20 hatchlings are spawned. If you do 20 on the first hatcher spawn and 10 each on the next two spawns the rest of the fight turns into a simple tank and spank, and you don't have any distracting dragonhawks after the 5 minute enrage (which will tend to wipe your raid). If you try and fail, you fail early in the fight and can quickly reset, resurrect, and try again. Reset Jan'alai will reset if he runs off the platform. After resetting he will despawn for approximately 30 seconds, allowing you to finish resurrection of dead party members. It is advisable that your raid do not release to aid in wipe recovery. If you are unable to complete resurrections before he respawns, simply pull him down the stairs again. Any members that release and zone into the instance entrance will need to carefully navigate the Scout respawns on their way back to Jan'alai's platform. You cannot summon players inside the Zul'aman instance. Bugs The Hatchers will some times go to the same platform, both hatching eggs on that platform. If this happens, it is generally best to kill both Hatchers, minimizing the amount of eggs they hatch, unless the boss is nearing 35%. It is thought that this will happen if the eggs on either side is uneven, so it might not be a bug. Quotes *Yells on aggro: Come, friends. Your bodies gonna feed ma hatchlings, and your souls are going to feed me with power! *Yells on aggro: Spirits of da wind be your doom! *Calling Hatchers: Where ma hatcha? Get to work on dem eggs! *Yells: I show you strength... in numbers. *Yells: I burn ya now! *Yells on death: Zul'jin... got a surprise for you... *Yells: Tazaga-choo! *Yells: It all be over now, mon! *Yells: Hard Enrage You done run outta time! Loot For the timed event loot, see the Zul'Aman timed event article. External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Jan'alai